Touhou vs. Capcom/Batsu
Bio Foul-mouthed, belligerent, and impulsive. These are the first three words that best describe Batsu. Nonetheless, he has a strong sense of justice and a kind heart, especially to his friends. He is often misunderstood, however, due to his forward and rough personality. His dislike for dogs was due to the fact that he was bitten by one when he was little, although he could no longer remember exactly when; nonetheless, it was a traumatic experience for him. Movelist Skill Cards *Overhead Punch: Batsu does an overhead punch. *Dashing Horizontal Elbow: Batsu does a dashing horizontal elbow hit to the enemy's chest. *Guts Bullet: Batsu shoots a fire ball at the enemy. Each version has its own distance. A version travels about 1/3 towards the screen, B version travels a little over half way towards the screen, and C version travels all the way across the screen. The ground version of Batsu's fire balls cause knockdown. The air version of his fire balls travel in a 45 degree downward angle. Each version has its own air distance. A version barely moves away from Batsu, B version travels about a 1/3 away from Batsu, and C version travels a little over half way from Batsu. *Guts Upper: Batsu does a Fire Uppercut at his enemy, causing them to fly into the air. The Light version travels forward the least, Hard the most. *Crescent Kick: Bastu jumps in the air and does a fire kick at his enemy. The Light version starts up the fastest, but travels the least amount of distance. *Shooting Star Kick: Bastu takes one of his legs and darts at the enemy. Each version has its own angle. You can also do this special move two times in a row, possibly leading into a 2 hit combo. *Tardy Counter: If you do this motion during a blockstring (within the frames of block stun), some Japanese lettering will appear around Batsu and he will do a counterattack. During the attack, Batsu is invincible to the stun of limbs and projectiles. He'll still take damage, but the followup attack will do quite a lot of stun, letting you set up an easy combo. The Medium version of the counter gives you less time to follow up with an attack. Lastly, Batsu's super armor during this move is limited, so if he is hit too many times, he'll get knocked out of the counter. Spell Cards *Super Guts Bullet: Batsu fires a giant version of his Guts Bullet. *Super Guts Uppercut: Batsu performs a super version of his Guts Uppercut. He lunges at the enemy and does an overhead fire punch, then does a fire uppercut, launching the enemy in the air. Last Word *United By Fate: The famous flash from Rival School surrounds Batsu as he does a step back and then lunges at the enemy with an overhead punch. If it connects, Batsu will then call one of his friends from Rival Schools to do a Rival School Tag Team Super. Depending on how many allies Batsu has, the attack will change. **Double Guts Bullet (Both Allies remaining): Batsu calls Hinata and they both do a double version of Guts Bullet. **Double Guts Upper (1 Ally remaining): Batsu calls Kyosuke and they both do a double version of Guts Upper. **Double Shooting Star Kick (No Allies remaining): Batsu calls Akira and they start kicking and punching the opponent before they jump and do a double version of Shooting Star Kick. Misc. *Battle Intro: Batsu gets into a fighting stance and says “YEEEEEEAAAAAH! LET'S FIGHT!” *Taunt: He points to his opponent and says “You’re not even worth it!” *Victory Pose: He folds his arms and says “Not bad! I really felt that last one!” as Kyosuke and Hinata stand by him. Winning Quotes Keep on bringing it if you need to take your frustration out on something. I don't mind pounding on you guys until you get a clue. I've only got room for Guts and justice! I ain't got time for reading books or going to class! Did you see it!? That was our awesome team-up technique in action! "Not awesome," you say? Then get out of my face! It's good you got friends to help you out. Mine ain't too bad at fightin', either! Vs. Self: So, ya think you're fightin' the good fight, eh? Put your punches where your mouth is and actually try to hit me! Vs. Ryu and Ken: Hmm... That's the Shimazu-style karate, isn't it? Seems like everyone's using that these days. Vs. Chun Li: I've never seen such powerful kicks before. You only landed a few of them because I hadn't yet compensated for your speed. Vs. Amaterasu, Jon Talbain, Kagerou and Momiji: I... I can't take it anymore! I absolutely hate dogs! Sorry, but I've got to get out of here! Vs. Morrigan: Oy, this is like getting a massage….Feels good but hurts at the same time! Vs. Felicia: Wait, you’re a real Cat-Woman? I thought you were just a lady in a skimpy cat-themed costume! Vs. Frank West and Aya: What, are ya here to take our class pic? Ha! I'd like to see you walk through the front gate without getting beat down! Vs. Miko: That cape's freakin' cool! Don't it get in the way, though? Maybe I'll start wearing a trenchcoat... Vs. Soki: I've faced down opponents' swords before. Don't think you can scare me with your samurai act. Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: Whew! I knew if I just focused my body and soul, I could dodge your bullets! Which, by the way, is totally unfair! Vs. Zero and Hayato: That sword's like something out of a sci-fi flick! I have no idea how it works, but its freakin' cool! Vs. Reimu: You may be a powerful miko, but you can't do everything by yourself. That's what you've got friends for: a perfect team up! Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: You seem like Kyousuke's type. Want me to introduce you to him some time? Vs. Sanae: Don't let it get you down. If you keep it up and your friends have your back, you'll be one kickass miko someday. Vs. Remilia, Yukari, Kaguya, and Tenshi: Man, you classy ladies always know how to rile me up. Vs. Meiling: Cool. I'm sure Taiyo's manga club would love to have a badass kung fu girl like you join. Vs. Flandre, Kogasa and BB Hood: I think I need to ask Hinata for babysitting tips, because this is not what I had in mind. Vs. Cirno: Fire melts ice. What the hell did you expect, challenging me? Vs. Sakuya: Never thought I'd see a maid outside of an ecchi manga. What's with the knives, anyway? Vs. Utsuho: You think your nuclear fusion could out-do my burning guts? Think again! Vs. Alice: You don't get out much, do you? Vs. Youmu: Half human, half ghost? Sounds like some weird cartoon America would make. Vs. Yuyuko: I thought ghosts were unable to eat. Vs. Reisen: Watch it! Don't make me send you flying back to the moon! Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Now there's a girl I can throw down with. Put away the sake, though. Minors can't have alcohol. Vs. Komachi and Shikieki: Sorry, but I've got too much juice in me for it to be my time. Vs. Keine: Damn it! I get enough crap from my own history teacher! Vs. Mokou and Shantae: Nice to meet a girl who can really get fired up. No pun intended. Vs. Nitori, Tron and Jin: Any interest in joining our schools robotics club? They could use some more badasses. Vs. Ichirin and Byakuren: Dad always told me Buddhists were bad-ass, but damn. Vs. Futo: Argh! I'm just not cut out for this Feng Shui business! Vs. Rumia, Mima, Shinki, M. Bison, Wesker, Juri, Firbrand, Dr. Wily and Seija: Bastards like you just piss me off automatically. I hope you have an iron jaw. Vs. Akuma: Jeeze, even Hideo sensei's not this intense! Vs. Gene and Demitri: What's the point of packing that much power if you're not gonna put any effort behind your punches?! Vs. Asura, Arthur, Captain Commando and Viewtiful Joe: Guys like you who fight for justice are the ones I'd want to team up with. Vs. Megaman and Bass: Hey buddy…You mind keeping that thing on a lease?! Vs. Roll: Hey, look... Um, I'm sorry. Just stop crying, OK? Vs. Strider Hiryu: No way! Strider Hiryu?! You're like a legend among ninjas! Vs. Ruby Heart: If you can't beat me, then it's clear that pirates can't stack up to ninjas. Vs. Hsien-Ko: This is not how a team-up is supposed to work! Let your sister do some of the fighting as well! Vs. Sakura: Nice to have duked it out with you, Sakura. Hinata will be happy to have heard from you. Vs. Guile: Man, you've got a scowl that puts Kyousuke to shame. Vs. Cammy: Whatever you were in the past, you're a real hero now. Never forget that. Vs. Tessa: I wish all my classes were this exciting. Vs. Satori: Mind reading's only good for parlor tricks! Vs. Medicine: Looks like my hot blood already evaporated your poisons. Vs. Anakaris: Take that! I'm not losing to some boring history lecture! Vs. Yumemi: I hope college classes will be as exciting as this one. Vs. Amingo: Hey, pal, a lot of our foreign exchange students find your costume extremely offensive, so you better come back to school grounds wearing something else. Vs. Nue: You ain't scaring me off, lady! Vs. Sonson: How do ya like that? Think I can take on your granddad? Vs. Spencer: No point in having an arm if you can't use it with the right effort! Vs. Hina: Lady, I don't need luck to give you a smackdown! Vs. Masamune: What the hell? How come the teachers never make history sound half as badass as this? Vs. Kasen: A dragon? Wow. Already a better pet than a dog. Vs. Dan: I hope Ran doesn't get too mad that I beat up her cousin... Vs. Murasa: You’re too nice to be a ghost. Vs. Nick: You should work with your friends more if you really want to survive. Vs. Seiga: You wanna spead your knowledge, then you’ve gotta be willing to do some work. Vs. Nero: You call that passion? Here’s passion. Ending (Batsu, Kyosuke, Hinata and Akira stand by the defeated Fafnir.) Batsu: Phew….We finally defeated him….barely. (The scenery starts warping.) Hinata: W-what’s going on? Akira: It seems that reality is starting to mend itself. We should be returning home now. (The four arrive back at Taiyo High School.) Hinata: That was quite fun….I’ll admit I’m gonna miss all those new people we met. Kyosuke: Indeed. Whether Old or New, friends are what give us the strength to overcome the odds. Batsu: Couldn’t have said it better myself. Had it not been for you guys, I wouldn’t have been able to defeat Fafnir. (The clock of the school starts ringing.) Hinata: Oh no, We're late! Guys, better start running! Akira: Sure! Dragons and Demons are one thing...... Batsu:.....but we cannot risk making Shimazu-sensei angry at us! Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters